creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Cannonfodder64/Caillou Will End Your YouTube Account
I haven't made a creepypasta, blog post, or edit to Creepypasta Wiki in 3 months. But now, I'm back. And I have a creepy story. I currently have had my own YouTube account since January called "SpaghettiBicycle." It mainly consists of YouTube Poops, GoAnimate videos, and whatever I feel like putting on. To my surprise, I have 8 subscribers and over 7,000 total views, including a video with over 1,100 views. But there is one video on my channel that I believe is cursed: "Caillou Cries for 3 Minutes." It has at least 600 views as of now, and it's probably one of the worst videos I've made. It has barely audible sound, but if you know what Caillou is, that's probably a good thing! It consists of Caillou having one of his trademark temper tantrums for three whole minutes, before his dad comes in and shames in. Then a clip of the Nostalgia Critic pops up saying, "YOU ARE FIRED FROM BREATHING! Please, pack up your desk, and kindly leave...LIFE!" The video gave me a slight migraine during production (naturally) and has 3 dislikes. But the strangest thing happens when people comment on it. Shortly after I posted the video, I got a comment from user TaTgurl1003: "PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! I'LL GIVE YOU ALL THE MONEY AT THE BOTTOM OF MY PURSE IF YOU'LL JUST STOP!" She posted three more comments, one of which I responded to. There were also two comments from another user (that I don't remember the name of) that said, "Way to go tabitha!" and "Way to go!" In total, there were 7 comments on the video. One month later, TaTgurl1003's account was closed. I don't know why her account was closed, but soon those 4 comments she made disappeared, as expected. Then, the third unidentified commenter's comments disappeared. I'm guessing his account is closed as well, which was a coincidence to me. Only my reply to TaTgurl1003 remained in the comments. Over two weeks ago, one of my subscribers, FatalFatale77, commented on the video: "MAKE IT STOP!!" She also replied to my comment of "I thoguht the Nostalgia Critic clip was clever" with "that was the best part." About one week ago, FatalFatale77's account was closed (though she's still listed as subscribed.) What I'm trying to say is that I'm starting to not think the three accounts closing is a coincidence. I mean, why is it that whenever someone besides me comments on "Caillou Cries for 3 Minutes," their account is closed down? Two out of three of the commenters said to make it stop. Though it's probably because of the annoying crying of Caillou, this command is worthy of many a creepypasta or conspiracy theory. If any of you know why these accounts were closed down, or actually know the people behind the accounts, please tell me in the comments. By that, I mean this blog post's comments, not the video's comments section. Unless, of course, this is just a coincidence and your account isn't closed down when you comment. I mean, it HAS to be a coincidence, right? Right? -Cannonfodder64 a.k.a. SpaghettiBicycle Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts